


Through Your Touch - 你的触碰

by LokasennaHiddleston, Uryan_Karl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fix-It, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Tony Feels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/pseuds/LokasennaHiddleston, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uryan_Karl/pseuds/Uryan_Karl
Summary: 当灵魂伴侣与彼此初见时就能知晓对方。Tony Stark遇到了他的灵魂伴侣时，他的伴侣正处于被洗脑状态中，暴怒着要杀了他。纵观历史，这显然不是件好事——但也并不另人惊讶。同时，Bucky Barnes完全不记得他已经遇见了他的灵魂伴侣。他唯一知道的是不能让Tony Stark受伤。他们在之后相遇了——于是一切因此而改变。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through Your Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210166) by [LokasennaHiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/pseuds/LokasennaHiddleston). 



> Bucky生日快乐！我原本打算把5 times传上来的，但我没写完——所以我就写了这篇灵魂伴侣AU。
> 
> 译者附：美队PTSD预警。

与大众所想像的相反，Tony Stark有想过要一个灵魂伴侣。

的确，在他年轻他时总是抱怨人们应该按照自己的意愿选择自己的伴侣，而灵魂伴侣这种概念早就过时了——他不信灵魂伴侣。这加深了人们对于他是个“死亡商人”的刻板印象——但实际上那是因为Howard总是这么说，于是潜移默化地影响了Tony。从理论上讲，拥有一个灵魂伴侣是一件浪漫甜蜜而又梦幻的事情。

实际上，这太过异想天开。想要在茫茫人海寻到自己的命中注定的几率简直是微不可察，尤其是你根本不知道你有没有灵魂伴侣。有时候配对不总是完美的，于是只好将就。人与人本身就不同，而他们的人生经历更是让人们之间天差地别。相信着有谁能与你完美契合实在是太过单纯的想法了。

Tony曾经觉得自己的灵魂伴侣大概跟他一样，骄傲自大而又铁石心肠。但在阿富汗事件之后他改变了主意。作为一个天才，Tony感觉自己变得像个哑巴同时像鸵鸟一样把头埋进沙子里，他急切地需要一点大事情——像阿富汗山洞里的开胸手术那样重大的事情——来把他从这种情况中解放出来。

无论如何，现在的事实是——他需要一个灵魂伴侣。Tony有了这个如此单纯又异想天开的想法，莫过于他从未有过一个不需要他补偿的知音。如果他不贡献点什么——钱、科技、甚至是他的肉体，人们就不去理会他的存在。而灵魂伴侣并不需要他付出这么多，所以他这么渴望着，等待着。

在漫长的等待将他内心的渴望消耗殆尽后，Tony Stark与他的灵魂伴侣相遇了。当时他几乎笃定了自己会孤独终老，连完美的小辣椒都离他而去了。他坚信着他大概不配拥有这份幸福，所以当那种“被闪电击中”的感觉降临到他身上时，他震惊不已。

 

奥创事件之后，Tony基本处于离队状态。他其实随时待命，但官方点说他已经是复仇者的一名非战斗成员。

而这意味着当Steve的老伙计闹得惊天动地时，他唯一携带在身的武器只有伪装成手表的声呐手套。那甚至还是个试验品，他祈求自己不会用到它，毕竟自己也找不到足够近的位置去与冬兵对抗。

他还是用上了。

仅凭他脆弱的非武装状态去跟冬日战士硬抗显然是过于鲁莽，这甚至比当时跟洛基对抗时还糟糕——因为当下不允许他再用什么花言巧语去吸引冬日战士的注意来拖延时间，并借此让他亲爱的（已故的）JARVIS给他送一套盔甲。但他不可能就这么坐着干等，让冬日战士跑出去大肆杀戮还无动于衷。

——无论有没有盔甲他都是钢铁侠。

声呐干扰了冬日战士，让他从原目标上收手。太好了，现在冬日战士的注意力全在Tony身上。接下来的一切发生在电光火石之间——他们拳来足往，Tony甚至用手套挡下了一发子弹——之后那一瞬，他们双手相触。

战士动摇了，停滞了动作。接着他们目光相接，擦出火花。Tony无法从战士的凝视里读出他是不是认出了他。那一刻他明明可以被轻易击倒，战士却仿佛卸下了武装没再继续攻击。

随之而来的Natasha打破了这个平静——不得不说她这时间掐得真准。冬兵听见了她的靠近，然后他眼里的清明顿消。他迅速打飞Tony后转身便去应付Natasha。

显然连Natasha都制不住冬兵，另一边Tony则是待在原地一动不动。他的左臂麻木心脏阵痛，仿佛那些弹片还在里头随时随地想杀了他。

Steve姗姗来迟，在Tony能做出任何反应之前他就和他的发小跑路了。Tony陷入了糟糕的境地。这事立刻就被当局拿来指控这群“恶棍”超英，别无他选，Tony不得不向Ross保证他会前去抓拿Steve和Barnes。

一定有什么办法，有什么办法可以……

可以干嘛？

Tony都不知道答案。

跟Steve的刚愎自用①对抗已经够麻烦了，而现在甚至还要跟该死的灵魂伴侣扯上关系。

Barnes被洗脑过。Tony读过他的档案。在他们相触前，他的确也从Barnes死气沉沉的眼中读出了这种感觉。但问题是，他早就脱离九头蛇的掌控了，他甚至自己突破了洗脑把Steve从河里捞了上来救了他一命。这意味着什么？Tony全无头绪。

灵魂伴侣是受法律保护的——灵魂伴侣之间无法撒谎。在平时Tony可能会利用这点——但眼下的事情已经不是一句真话就能放你自由的级别了。瓦坎达国王T'Challa还死死咬着Barnes不放，他的之前的行动早已证明了他是个多么有能力的人，同时他又不出意料地与Tony站到了一线。Tony有考虑过向T'Challa袒露Barnes是他灵魂伴侣的事实，但他并不觉得那会有帮助，而且强烈怀疑他会不会接受他的说法。被逼得走投无路的Tony最终不得不向Peter Parker挖墙脚。

Parker很年轻——非常非常年轻，Tony恨死了自己把他卷进这单破事里来。但Parker早就能只穿着自制“蜘蛛睡衣”和十分简陋的——同时也很精巧的——蛛网发射器打击犯罪了，而且他还做得不错。

“听着孩子。我想在没有任何伤亡前结束这场战斗。你上场后记住时刻小心，拉开距离，网住他们。如果我们这边有谁要下杀手，你也网住他，好吗？”

Parker很聪明，他一下就听懂了他的潜台词：“你是指国王T'Challa？”

“是的，我不想Barnes死掉。”Tony点头。“一定有别的方式来化解矛盾，真的没必要兵戎相见。”

“我理解你Mr. Stark，”Parker说道，他的眼神露出了不符合年龄的成熟。他一定经历过很多，Tony知道。“我不会让你倒下的。”

Tony搭上他的肩膀。“很棒。现在跟我来吧。你那件‘蜘蛛睡衣’是在太尴尬了，我得给你来个全面升级。”

 

那之后的时间他小心翼翼地不去思考某个事实——对他，也对其他人来说，Barnes是个恐怖的威胁。有人因此而死了，无论他有多痛心，他能做的只有这么多。或许这是他为了那些因他的自负而死去的人们付出的另一个代价，毕竟他是个“死亡商人”、是奥创的缔造者。

他花了一整天来寻找Steve的踪迹外加帮小蜘蛛做好了升级。最后他们来到了Leipzig的机场。

他恨不得躲在盔甲里不出来，但他最后还是将头盔收起。他收起了平日的玩世不恭和疏离——只是藏进双关语中——他能感觉到黑豹模糊的虚影就在他几米开外。

“Ross给我36时把你们带回去，现在还剩24小时。看在兄弟的份上帮我个忙吧？”

Steve毫不动摇。“你站错边了。”

上帝。Tony强烈希望他说的是对的，但他内心完全不信。“你才是那个站错边的。”他激动地反驳：“你的小战友昨天才杀了一堆无辜的平民。”

“而现在还有五个像他一样的超级士兵。”Steve说。

等等，啥？这可是个大新闻。

“我不能让那个医生先找到他们。Tony，我不能。”

等等，Steve在说什么？什么医生？

“Steve，你知道即将发生什么，”Natasha插入他们的对话。“你真的想杀出一条血路吗？”

这就是即将发生的事情。Tony绝望地想解释，但时间不等他，Barnes又不在。他无法说什么，他连自己的队友都不太相信。

对话迅速升级成打斗，战火一触即发。Steve立刻行动起来，Wanda和Clint在他那边——当Tony在基地发现被Wanda打入地底的Vision时他就知道。有个人他不认识，Tony实在不喜欢这种未知数。他想过给小蜘蛛一个惊喜，结果事情在向坏的方面发展，他实在不想给小蜘蛛看到这种场面。

他飞向Maximoff，而这让他无心去顾虑Barnes。幸运的是Steve已经拦住了T'challa，小蜘蛛也向Barnes那边赶了过去。至少能保证Barnes活着，Tony这么想着——这是他当下唯一的想法。毕竟无论Steve怎么想，Vienna那边发生的爆炸可不会就这么过去。

他本应该更关注当下战况的，而不是在那里神游。他早该意识到Barton的把戏，以及——Barton从不射偏。

但他分神了——他胸口很闷而且他感觉全是都痛——当那些汽车向他倾泻而下时他无处可逃。

“检测到多处挫伤。”FRIDAY报告。

“是啊，”Tony嘟哝，“我也检测到了。”

事情开始变得一发不可收拾。

 

 

Bucky和Wilson正在跟一个奇奇怪怪的蜘蛛人打斗。那人可以从他的手上发射蛛网——蛛网，我的天？？？

这时他突然感到了一丝不对劲。

对Bucky来说，之前发生的一切根本不算什么。他刚开始跟Steve在一个奇怪的房间里醒来时就会时不时察觉到不对劲，而最近他经常有这种感觉。所以不应该有什么新事情发生了。他把心里那份沉重归咎于他的愧疚，这从未改变，一直纠缠着让他无法入睡，一直伴随着他，随时随地从他混沌的意识里冒出来。

所以到底发生什么了？他的身体先一步做出了星尘。他转头去看，恰好看见钢铁侠的盔甲被层层叠叠掩埋在汽车下。

Bucky还未意识到自己在干什么就已经跑起来。他完全搞不懂为什么他这么在意——但他必须要去到钢铁侠那。盔甲可以在一定程度上保护Stark，但并非无懈可击。他从未以冬日战士的身份执行Stark相关的任务，但他被指派刺杀Fury那次他收到了一份复仇者全员的文档——包括Stark和他的盔甲。Hydra并没有进行详细说明，但从那些模糊的数据中Bucky就能清楚地认识到Stark在那种攻击下一定会受伤。

他不应该这么关心他的，这好蠢。黑豹还在对他虎视眈眈，Steve都不一定能拖住黑豹。而那个蜘蛛人又在与猎鹰缠斗——但他还是去了。

他把所有的后悔与怀疑从脑海中抹除，静下来便发现这是对的，他应该这么做。哪怕当Bucky确信自己需要在那个医生把其他的冬兵放出来前抓住他时他也没有过这么笃定的想法。

他终于赶到了Stark旁边，但伤害早就发生了。他甚至不清楚从哪开始去把Stark从成堆轿车下拖出来。

于是他面向Wanda不容置疑地开口：

“放他出来。”

Wanda瞪着Bucky，红光在她的手指上流转缠绕。说实话，Bucky不太喜欢她。他从Steve那听说了旺达曾干扰过他们的思想，而任何有能力将他人洗脑的人都被Bucky定为威胁，他完全不理解为何Barton能忍受得了让她在场。对她之前的做法，Bucky不好做评价，毕竟自己以前也曾被改造成杀人武器。可现在？把一堆汽车砸在昔日的队友身上？认真的？

在Bucky的脑瓜子乱转时Stark已经轰开了汽车自救成功。那些被他轰飞的汽车又重新往下掉，眼看着就要把Bucky埋起来。Stark飞快地扑向他将他带离了攻击范围，在不远处停下，然后收起了头盔。“我们又见面了。你在这干嘛呢？”

Bucky突然结巴起来，看起来傻愣愣的。“我想帮你来着，但看起来不需要。”

Stark弯起嘴角微微一笑。真好看，Bucky的目光不由得被他的嘴唇吸引。

“谢了。”Stark说。“看来老人家教育了这么久还是有点效果的，我喜欢讲礼貌的人。”他越过Bucky的肩膀看向Barton。“但我可不喜欢你之前那点小把戏，Barton。猜猜下次你从某个该死的大楼上往下跳的时候我还会不会接住你？”

他的话提醒了Bucky来这里的原因。在Barton回答之前他就抢先问道：“你还好吗？”

Stark重新打量他。“好点了。我一只眼眶还黑着，以及我觉得那个声呐手表把我的手臂神经弄伤了，肋骨也不好受。”

眼眶那一圈淤青清清楚楚地展现在他眼前，但Bucky就是想不起来这是怎么造成的了。艹。

但Stark看起来并不打算对他发火，他转头问：“你呢？”

“我一直以来都不太好，”Bucky承认了，话语从他口中控制不住地冒出。“我感觉九头蛇还控制着我，我好像随时随地都会变回以前那幅模样。我那只金属胳膊有点不灵活，因为从我逃亡开始就没修过它，而且很显然用它来挡子弹并不是个好主意。”

“那个连接着你的神经系统对吧？你肩膀感觉怎样？”

“我感觉比以前好。重量分配没以前那么糟糕。”

“嗯哼我明白了。在华盛顿那边的事情发生后你就在慢慢好转。这挺好的，但还在疼对吧？”

“一直在疼。”Bucky内心挣扎了一下，但还是继续坦白。“我不在意。”

他从未对Steve坦白，这是肯定的。就算说了，Steve顶多只能对他的手臂担心，他是个战略家，不是什么医学家或者科研人员，所以Bucky不会说。而Zola给Bucky的血清又对他造成了大量的损害，以至于金属臂带来的疼痛变得不值一提。

“这可不行。”Stark说。“我得看看你的胳膊。我的工具不在身上，但我能最大程度减轻它对你的伤害。”

一声轻咳打断了他们的谈话。Bucky条件反射地转身，才惊觉战斗早就停了，所有人都盯着他和Stark——不，他和Tony。

“嗯……伙计？”战争机器James Rhodes感到一阵尴尬：“你们有什么要跟你们的队友说的吗？”

“呃……看起来我们的秘密被人发现了。我得说，显而易见，Barnes是我的灵魂伴侣。”

Bucky当然知道这个。但听见Tony亲自将这话说出口是完全不同的感受，Bucky感到一阵他天旋地转。他很激动——也感到很糟糕。他不值得拥有一个灵魂伴侣，尤其是当他犯下这么多错之后。而且还是Tony，大家的Tony，为什么会是Tony？等Bucky对他袒露他究竟做过什么之后他绝对不会原谅Bucky。

Barton仿佛要在Tony身上盯出个洞。“耶稣啊……Stark，你确定要跟他？”

Tony变得僵硬起来。“至少这样可以给他一个机会。这比Ross将要给他的处罚好得多，毕竟发生了……发生了那些事。”

很显然Tony还在履行他对Ross的承诺，Vienna的爆炸被归咎于Bucky头上。Bucky不能怪他，如果他不知道这么多细节他也会相信这个判断。可他一直维持着自我，直到他被抓到，被关起来，听到了那些词汇。而且科学地分析一下，他不可能不知不觉就走到Vienna，他甚至没有适合的交通工具。

“那不是我。”Bucky说。“当时我整个人根本不在Vienna，我是被诬陷的。”

Tony那双聪慧的眼睛扫视着他的脸，Bucky从里面看到了什么，让他放松了一点。“那更早些的时候呢？”

“那个他们派来的医生……九头蛇有一些词语，有一些词语控制我。那个医生知道。他一开始念……我不记得了Tony。”他真的真的很抱歉。因为他对他的伴侣犯下了滔天罪行，他从未对Steve说过，这如同一把达摩克利斯之剑悬在他头上预示着不详。

他杀了Howard和Maria Stark，Tony的父母。

他依然记得，用属于他肉体的那只胳膊掐住Maria的喉咙，听她发出最后一声对着丈夫的绝望呼喊。Howard在最后关头认出了他，可当时他连自己是谁都不知道。在二战时他和Howard从未如此亲近，但他某种程度上挺喜欢Howard的。Howard聪明又有趣，而且总是给咆哮突击队提供有用的信息和武器。在Bucky找到他——以冬日战士的身份找到他，Howard已经变得衰老而疲惫。Bucky刚交心的男人发出一声呼喊，但这不足以让Bucky停手将自己从愧疚中解放。

“这样吧。”他说。“如果你觉得这能帮上忙的话，我会跟你一起回去。我知道西伯利亚基地的坐标，我可以直接告诉Steve和其他人然后让他们去那里，而我会自首。”

“什么？”Steve被震住了。“Bucky，别。”

“我不知道我值不值得你们这么对待，Steve。”

Steve的眼睛变得湿润，泪水在里头打转。显然他知道Bucky在想什么。“那不是你。你在做那些的时候，那都不是你。”

“我知道。”Bucky回道：“但那毕竟还是我做的。”

这是无法改变的事实，现在该停止逃避而去直面它了。至少如果他自首了，Steve就能休息一下，也不需要继续和Tony兵戎相见。Tony看起来疲惫不堪，他焦糖色的眼珠和脸上的皱纹透露着他精神紧绷。他明明值得更好的，比现在更好，比Bucky更好。

可同时Bucky却依旧选择隐瞒真相。网上的冬兵任务记录是不完整的，所以Tony依然觉得自己的父母是意外身为。

“嘿，我们先不要跟自己人分个胜负吧，”Tony说。“这毫无……”

Tony还没讲完就被T'Challa打断。“Mr. Stark，我们来重新理一下思路。Barnes中士是你是灵魂伴侣，对吧？你是什么时候知道的？”

“当我们在联合国总部打架的时候。”Tony谨慎地看着T'Challa，目光了充满怀疑。

“那你为什么不告诉我们？”

Tony挑眉。“说实话，我觉得要是被谁知道了，我肯定会被禁止插手这事情。而且我得坚定立场，至少要做点伤害控制。再说了当你知道我是某个杀了你爸爸的嫌疑人的灵魂伴侣后还要跟我共事，你还能保持冷静？”

“你说的不无道理……但这下情况不同了。看起来我一直抓错人了。”

“等等，你相信我？”Bucky盯着年轻的瓦坎达国王。“就这样？”

“Barnes中士，‘黑豹’不仅仅是为了保护瓦坎达存在的。”T'Challa解释。“很多西方国家早已忘了灵魂伴侣相关的事实，但我们可没忘。所以，是的，我相信你。你无法对自己的灵魂伴侣撒谎，你们之间的联系是清明的。为此我可以助你们一臂之力。”

“你想怎么帮助我们呢国王陛下？”Steve问，把他的盾搁到一边。“在我们抓到那个医生之前你能帮忙保证Bucky的安全吗？”

作为回应，黑豹摘下了面具，顿时从武士的角色中脱离。“当然可以，而且我还能帮更多。”

 

****

说起来简单做起来难。Steve、Bucky和Sam是Ross最想抓到是三人。T'Challa对外宣布把他们带回了瓦坎达关押起来了，然后开始把重心放在对那个“医生”的调查上。

剩余的Team Cap成员的情况完全各不相同。鹰眼早就退休了，Wanda则是在逃亡，因为托尼对她的严格禁足导致她完全不想回到基地里。而蚁人，Tony完全拿他没办法，甚至都不知道他从哪儿冒出来的。

他们全部没有签协议也不是注册复仇者，若他们参与调查只会给其他超级英雄埋下更多把柄然后被Ross用来威胁。

最后他们达成共识，让T'Challa把所有的Team Cap成员带去瓦坎达。剩余的人——包括Bucky，毕竟没了他想找到位置大概会很困难——则动身前往西伯利亚。

Wanda对这个决定显得不情不愿。“我从复仇者基地里逃出来，结果又要被关在另一个地方。”

“看吧Tony，这就是为什么注册会是个坏主意。”Steve指出。

“事实上要是你们一开始就同意签署我们也不会落到这个境地。”Tony反驳。“但我们没时间争论这个了队长。认真的，这是我们最后的机会了。我当时说我在试着阻止我们分裂的时候真的没有开玩笑。就因为你的固执己见，Ross现在高兴得都要跳舞了。而且管你信不信，我可没法一下子处理110个国家的请求。”

“Steve，Tony是对的。”Bucky说。“我们没时间吵架了，齐心协力把这件事做好吧。”

Steve的目光在Tony和Bucky之间来来回回，最后他叹了口气。“好。”

有了美国队长的支持，剩余的成员很快与他们统一了战线。说实话Tony觉得他们中的大部分人连自己为什么会在这里都不知道，仅仅因为是美国队长在请他们帮忙他们就过来了——那可是美国队长！他感到有点头疼……但他之后会解决这个的。

之后的发展变得简单多了。当他们在前往西伯利亚的路上，FRIDAY发来了一段资料，那个真正的医生的尸体被人在宾馆里发现了。这是证明Bucky清白的有力证据——他们绝对能用上这个。

而这一切的罪魁祸首——Helmut Zemo——根本不打算隐藏自己的踪迹，当他们终于发现他的意图时，这一切都变得无关紧要了。比起一支由被洗脑的超级士兵组成的军队，Tony在西伯利亚找到的东西几乎把他的过去炸开。

在令人窒息的寂静中，他紧紧地盯着眼前的屏幕。除了眼睁睁地看着自己的灵魂伴侣残忍地杀害了自己的父母之外什么都做不了。

当视频放完，Zemo早已被其他队员制伏，可他仍然在沾沾自喜。Tony没法不去在意。

“Steve知道这个，对吧？”他转向Bucky。

“我不清楚。”Bucky回答。“但……可能，是的。他和Romanov在华盛顿那件事之后做了很多调查。”

Tony的呼吸一窒，被人背叛的痛苦让他的五脏六腑绞在一起。Romanov，当然。

“你记得他们吗？”他不甘心地着追问。

Bucky无言地点头，表情里混杂着失落、悲痛和顺从。

看着Bucky的眼睛，Tony感到内心有什么东西坍塌了。那不是冬日战士的眼睛，那是一个——受害者的眼睛。

事到如今根本与Steve无关，只牵扯到他和Bucky——一个上世纪大部分时间都被改造成武器的男人。

看着他的母亲这样死去令他痛苦万分。他还后悔自己把母亲去世的怨恨归咎于父亲，可他父亲最后的话语是对着母亲说的。

可这也不是Bucky的错。

他膝盖一软跪倒在地，跪倒在这个曾用于将人变成武器的九头蛇基地的中央。而Zemo摧毁了它剩余的冬日战士程序，现在的它不过是一个坟墓。这里好冷，他仿佛又回到了他父母死去的那个十二月的晚上一样，自己突然变成一个孤儿，被寒冷的刺骨侵袭了全身。

Bucky犹犹豫豫地在他身边跪下，有点害怕地开口：“我很抱歉，Tony。我为我做的所有事情感到抱歉。”

他的金属臂随着他握紧又松开的拳头发出响声。Tony看着他灵魂伴侣的脸，他们之间靠的那么近……然后他突然想到一件事。

他想知道，他那天所经历的恐惧跟Bucky在被九头蛇灌输那些词语把他变成一个机器时的恐惧是否相同。

他回忆起他花费多少光阴去用作为一个亿万富翁身兼花花公子的花天酒地来麻痹自己，化解伤痛。他不想再重蹈覆辙。

他把手伸向Bucky的金属手臂——那只杀了他妈妈的金属臂——紧紧地握住。“这不是你的错。”他的声音粗哑。“走吧，我们回家。”

在离开基地前，Tony撕下了残破的封条，握在拳头里揉成一团。至于九头蛇和Zemo剩下的东西，那可是能将他的灵魂伴侣洗白的好证据。

九头蛇已经做出够多的破坏了，是时候重新开始了。

 

****

 

作为这事的余波，Lagos事故和联合国的爆炸大概会被认定为是当代政治史上最奇怪的扭曲。

同时他们还发现Steve掉进冰之后得的PTSD从没被治好过。所有人都被美国队长蒙蔽了双眼，而忘了美国队长的表面下不过是身为普通人是Steve Rogers。

Steve承认在华盛顿发生的事情让他感觉更糟糕了。在那之后Steve早已对领导复仇者感到力不从心。简而言之——无论是心理上和精神上他都变得一团糟。这也导致了Wanda在团队中的表现变得不尽人意——因为Steve一直在扮演她的导师对她负责。从某种程度上，随着系统的崩塌，Steve正在渐渐倒下——然后Wanda也因此被影响。复仇者的整个领导系统崩溃了，而这甚至不是他们的错。在Steve的过去，接受治疗并不是什么紧要的事情，所以他仍然扮演者大家心目中完美无缺的美国队长……直到现在才倒下。

之后随着Bucky在红房子和九头蛇那的治疗记录被找到，舆论风向转移了。

“如果抱着超级英雄并不是普通人类的想法就会很容易犯错。”Tony在联合国面前作出他最后的演讲。“我们当然是普通人。跟世界上的所有人一样，我们都应该对自己的行为负责。但同时，由于某些有心之人会利用我们做出利己行为，超级英雄也必须受到保护。女生们先生们，日内瓦会议的存在是有理由的。”

Tony当然也受到了诋毁。如今大众都知道了他和Bucky是灵魂伴侣，于是便出现了“冬日战士和奥创的制造者兼死亡商人真是绝配”的说法，更极端的说法则是认定Bucky是个怪物——因为他能攻击自己的灵魂伴侣。但Tony的立场始终坚定不移，他们最终赢的胜利，Bucky撇清了他作为冬日战士犯下的罪行。

尽管牵扯到法案时事情还是变得难缠，但Bucky调查发现Ross将军在进行疯狂的实验来创作另一个Hulk，他在尝试回收在试验中死亡的士兵尸体。这让他把自己载了进去，而Tony在看着Ross被剥夺了职位后得到了不少心理安慰。感谢上帝，Tony找到了利用Ross的痴迷来对抗他的办法。那人是个威胁，而Tony始终想不出在Ross与Bruce在Harlem闹出一片破坏后是怎么当上国务卿的。

之后的事情就好解决了。Tony和T'Challa插手并对法案做了必要的修改。这从一开始就在计划里，但执行起来当然是越早越好。

复仇者们在解决各自的问题之前将暂时作为一个策略上的队伍。大部分人返回了复仇者基地——除了Wanda。她成为了X教授Charles的学生，在他的指导下学习如何更好地运用她的能力。Vision时不时去看她，Tony听说他们在修补他们之间的关系。这让人不难怀疑他们是不是也是灵魂伴侣。

Tony不清楚队伍现在是不是又回到以前的状态了。但这其实没那么重要了，毕竟他有了让他更珍视的东西。

他的灵魂伴侣。

Bucky和Tony回到Malibu去重建Tony的大宅。他依旧不太相信自己的脑子——甚至要求把自己重新冻起来。但Tony制止了他，并建议他使用二构。Bucky同意了，尽管这意味着把那些从未愈合的旧伤重新翻出来。这很艰难，每一天都是挑战。他们不断尖叫着战栗着从梦中惊醒，这让他们无法同床共枕。

但事情正在逐渐好转。从长远来看，付出的所有精力都是值得的。

 

一年后，在Tony发现自己灵魂伴侣是杀害自己父母的凶手的一年后，他第一次亲吻了Bucky。随之而来的是三个月后的第一次忄生爱，五个月后的婚礼。Steve与Bucky站在一起，Tony看着他，从Leipzing机场大战之后首次没有感到任何的苦涩。

他们交换戒指时，Tony握住了Bucky崭新的金属臂——他自己给打造的——然后笑了。他们并不完美——说不定永远不会变完美。但这不是问题，他依旧为能拥有属于自己的灵魂伴侣而感到无比幸福。

 

END

 

注：

①：原文是“bullheadedness”，意思就是刚愎自用。想了想还是直译了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我感觉我风风火火地就把所有东西写到一起然后就匆忙完结了——但即便如此还是拖到了最后。美队3最让我困惑的是他们之间的大部分矛盾其实只要一起努力是能够完全解决的，所以我也不想再写长点了，因为没必要。


End file.
